criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks and Stones/Transcript
Pinefield, city of hope and optimism...'' ''''Dexter Alstott'' (greeting): '' , right? You must be the new rookie detective I've been hearing about! I'm Dexter Alstott. Yes, THE Dexter Alstott. Crime writer-turned-detective. We're going to be partners in the force together! Dexter (smiling): It's a pleasure to meet you. We're definitely gonna have an awesome time investigating murders, crimes, and whatnot. You must be jet-lagged, . That was one long flight you took to arrive to this tremendous and colorful city. Dexter:'' Chief Muscare sent me here to pick you up and take you to where we'll be working least of the time. I heard you're quite the driver, so why don't you show me your skills?'' Dexter (scratching head): Just promise me you won't be like my last partner and be distracted by your nails... Let's go, ! Off to the Pinefield Police Department! 'In the patrol car...' ''Dexter: Well, I haven't yelled out in fear yet so this should be promising! Oh, silly me... I forgot to enter the GPS coordinates to direct us to the police department. Give me a sec... Dexter (frustrated): Argh! Stupid thing! How do you work these stupid techy things anyways? Ah, I'll just tell you where to go instead. I know this city like the... what's the saying? The back of my foot? I know the back of my foot pretty well... (The car's tires screech to a halt as ''Dexter moves slightly with a shocked expression.)'' Dexter: Whoa, ! What's wrong?! You didn't look at your nails, did you? Dexter: Oh hey, we're underneath the infamous bridge of Daytide Coast... Don't tell me you stopped just to take in the sights. Dexter (surprised): Oh crap, there's a dead body over there! Let's investigate the crime scene immediately, . I'll make sure nobody enters while you search, but I'll give you some pointers. Dexter (pumping fist): This is our first murder investigation together, ! Let's do this swiftly! Chapter 1 Investigate Bridge Entrance. Dexter Alstott: What are the chances of us stumbling on a corpse in the five minutes that we've known each other, ? Dexter (disgusted): Eugh! What could have done this to him? His face is completely bashed in, look! You can't even make out his nose or anything! ...I think I'm gonna be sick... BAARF! Dexter (wiping mouth): Sorry about that... Two years as a detective, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. Watch your step before we leave, huh? Dexter: First thing's first, let's ship the body off to our coroner for autopsy. She'll know what happened here. Just prepare yourself for some horrible jokes and or puns when we get the results... Dexter (praising): Look at you! Already finding clues. This backpack looks like it could be hiding some secrets. Let's hone those skills of yours. Sift through it and see if you can find something that'll help our investigation. SNAP! Dexter (alert, whispering): What was that? It could be the killer... Psst, ... I think I see someone hiding behind our patrol car... We'll jump him in one... two... three! Dexter (aiming his gun): FREEZE! PINEFIELD PD! Henry Gleason (hands up): AHH! Don't shoot! Dexter (lowering gun): Who are you and what are you doing on the scene of a murder? You better not be one of those hobos peeing in the ocean! Henry (nervous): I was just going for a walk, I swear! Hold on... is that Barry Killingworth? The novelties salesman? Good gracious... I think I'm gonna– Dexter: Oof... Scratch that, ... Look out for the two puke puddles... Dexter: Sir, please wait over there by the riverbank until we're ready to question you. (Henry leaves to the riverbank.) Dexter (shouting): AND DON'T PEE IN THE OCEAN!! I MEAN IT! Dexter (excited): This is our first murder investigation as a team! Can you believe it? Dexter (pumping fist): Well, . I'll let you take the lead while I help you whenever necessary. Do you want to search this suspicious backpack or talk to the potential urinator first? Your call. Ask Henry Gleason about the victim. Investigate Park View. Examine Wooden State. Analyze Blood. Examine Locked Phone. Analyze Victim's Phone. Question Garrett Adams about the victim's missing package. Examine Backpack. Examine Torn Paper. Examine Scribbled Sheet. Analyze Inkblot Test. Ask Dr. Irene Pepper about the victim's therapy. Autopsy Victim's Body. Later, in the station... Chapter 2 Question Henry about his celebration of the victim's death. Investigate Plaza Square. Examine Video Camera. Analyze Video Camera. Ask Lucas Tanner about his fight with the victim. Examine Missing Package. Analyze Gift Tag. Ask Garrett about his hostile message to the victim. Investigate Park Fountain. Examine Trash Bag. Analyze Water Bottle. Examine Torn Photo. Examine Unknown Woman. Talk to Jasmine Stanton about her ties to the victim. Later, in the station... Chapter 3 Investigate Plaza Stairs. Examine Menacing Note. Examine Fingerprints. Interrogate Lucas about his message to the victim. Examine Bag. Ask Jasmine how she obtained the victim's wallet. Examine Faded Diary. Analyze Diary Entry. Ask Dr. Pepper why the victim hated her. Investigate Riverbank. Examine Disinfectant Bottle. Analyze Fibers. Examine Bloody Stone. Analyze Unknown Substance. Take care of the killer now! Dexter: Jasmine Stanton, you're under arrest for the murder of Barry Killingworth. I get that he was worth killing but come on! Jasmine: I didn't kill him, . I admit that I was often angry at him when we were together, but do you really think a tiny soul like me is capable of murder? Dexter: According to the evidence found, apparently so. Our talented, albeit hilariously insensitive, coroner used the perplexing power of math to prove the killer weighs at least 140 pounds! Jasmine: This isn't funny, Detectives. Dexter: You're right it's not. That big stone you used to kill Barry had your sunburn ointment all over it! Jasmine: ...This is ridiculous! I'd have never hurt Barry! Dexter: Quit denying it! One of the wooden stakes you used to pin Barry into the ground by his hands had your disinfectant all over it. Dexter: Speaking of which, your disinfectant bottle was found near the murder scene. You accidentally closing the cap on your white clothing gave you away! Admit it, you killed him! Jasmine: FINE! FINE! I did it, alright?! Are you happy now? I killed Barry!!! Jasmine: You two already know that we were in a relationship... We were struggling to get by in this world but our jobs barely helped us. Jasmine: You can imagine my reaction when I learned that Barry was spending our hard-earned rent money on booze! On top of that, he'd beat me ALL the time! Look at the bruises he gave me! (Jasmine takes off her right glove, revealing that her arm has bruises on it.) Dexter: Jeez... Jasmine: You most likely didn't know this but I was pregnant with his child... but that was two months ago. Dexter: Um... Hold on... If Barry... did his thing two months ago... where's the baby? Did your stomach acid dissolve it or something? 'Cos I heard stomach acid is seriously– Jasmine: NO! NO! NOOOOOO! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY CHILD!!! Dexter: Oh! ...My word... So you mean... Jasmine (sobbing): YES! That's EXACTLY what I mean! I miscarried my child because of Barry's abuse! He threw me against a wall one day and that doctor told me my child was DEAD!! Jasmine (infuriated, in tears): That's murder! I couldn't let him get away with that! I got my revenge so go ahead and take me away!!! Dexter: I'm sincerely sorry you had to experience something like that... But nothing excuses murder. You're under arrest... Honorable Bloodworth (holding gavel): Order in the court! I'm the one holding the gavel here! Honorable Bloodworth: Miss Stanton, you are standing trial for the murder of Barry Killingworth, by way of blunt force trauma. How do you plead? Jasmine (crying): Guilty, Your Honor! But the man was a monster! Not only did he ruin my life, he ruined our child's life! Did he care at all? NO! He only cared about his booze!! Honorable Bloodworth (sad): I 100% understand what you're going through, Miss Stanton. I lost my daughter Sarah many years ago on Christmas morning to a couple of burglars... Losing a child, even if they haven't been born yet... you already love them to death. Honorable Bloodworth: At any rate, let us not babble on about the matter for too long. I hereby sentence you to 20 years in prison with mandatory counseling to help with your obvious grief! Jasmine: So be it! What do I care? I avenged my child so whatever happens next, nothing can make my life worse! Dexter: , well done on putting Barry Killingworth's killer behind bars. I pity Jasmine, but nothing excuses murder! If everything did, the world would be one hell of a place... literally. Dexter: You dealt with the situation marvelously, and I like your spirit! I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're delighted to have you on the team! Dexter (winking): I can't wait to see what your super criminal instincts and expert forensic skills will solve next! Come on, let's get some doughnuts to celebrate... on me! I don't do that often so consider it a worthy honor! Shooting the Breeze (1/6) Calm Henry down. Investigate Bridge Entrance. Examine Earth Pile. Analyze Gun. Inform Henry about the missing gun. Investigate Park View. Examine Torn Photograph. Analyze Photograph. See if Garrett knows anything about the gang. Investigate Plaza Square. Examine Locked Chest. Analyze Headband. Tell Chief Muscare about your discoveries. Category:Transcripts (Armand)